Great Mother
The Great Mother '''was a primordial being that, along with Ginnungagap, were the first to form in existence. She later perished, and her energies were used to create the universe, including the Solis Magna System. Though her physical form died, she still acts throughout the universe in both her children, the Great Beings, and her own consciousness, '''The Will. History In order to explain the history of the Great Mother, one must first explain the nature of the universe's creation. In the beginning, there was nothing. No earth, no air, no stars, no darkness nor light. Not even time and space were fully conceived yet. Only two polar forces, Infinity and Destruction, existed, each clashing with the other for dominance. After eons of this great battle, the two forces eventually created forms to themselves, Infinity turning into the Great Mother and Destruction turning into Ginnungagap, and continued battling. Eventually the Great Mother, who wanted to create but couldn't due to her clashing with Ginnungagap. So she created the five original primordial Great Beings from her spirit in order to create for her. After the Great Beings started creating, Ginnungagap noticed their activity and, seeing them as threats, formed the Nephillim and the great dragon Volgoruu in order to destroy them. The Great Beings were able to fight off almost all the Nephillim, except for Noruas, who they were able to change into a statue. However; two of their number perished fighting off and defeating Volgoruu. It was then that Ginnungagap, furious at the death of his "children", fueled his rage to empower himself to finally have an advantage over the Great Mother. Sensing the shifting balance, the Great Mother quickly thought of a plan to stop Ginnungagap's rage and end the eons-long conflict between them. Sacrificing her human form, she sent Ginnungagap into an unending sleep, thus finally finishing the conflict...for now at least. Her last wish was to see creation flourish, and that it be free from being forced to act, as she had been forced to fight against Ginnungagap for her own survival. Obeying her wishes, the Great Beings used her energy to create the universe, and made her last wish their creed: to give every being the freedom of will and choice. The Will Though the Great Mother's physical form was destroyed, her consciousness was not. Called The Will by the Great Beings, this force has intervened in the universe many times in order to keep the universe in balance and as harmonious as possible. On Ouros Magna it has intervened on many occasions, including: The Capture of At'Kanu'Kaal It was by requesting help from The Will to capture At'Kanu'Kaal that it gave the other two Great Beings the idea of how to capture their brother. The Evolution of the Greywalkers It was The Will that, in response to At'Kanu'Kaal's corruption of the planet, evolved some of the planets original creature into Greywalkers in order to fight the corruption. Empowerment of the Nirvana Blade It was throught The Will that the Nirvana Blade gained the power it had. The Creation of the Seal The Will was the force that allowed the power of the Nirvana Blade to pass through the whole Seal. Also, it was the force that split the Nirvana Blade. Ryujin and the Great Spirit Robot Will Be Revealed Soon Category:Great Beings